The Non Fan?
by Chibi Cricket
Summary: A girl that isn't a fan of DBZ was transferred into the dimension of it by a silly phenomenon!I don't think she'll be any use at all.Possibly OOC. OC/no one.I'm unloved!WAAAH!


Akina Tori: Well, hello peoples. This is my first time trying out the DBZ category fanfic, thing..  
  
Hikari: What about Yu-Gi-Oh! My Goddess?  
  
Kyukyo: And Through a Villain's Eyes..  
  
Akina Tori: Chill, I just have writers block in those things..  
  
Hikari: Suuurrre  
  
Kyukyo: Uh-huh..  
  
Akina Tori: Cannit! Anyways, I'm not a total fan of DBZ; so don't mind my lack of intelligence of stuff. It's pretty much a Non Fan of DBZ gets thrown into the DBZ dimension, like you read in the summary.  
  
~ Character's thought ~  
  
- other peep's thoughts -  
  
( addings to the story, unless it has "Authors Note:" )  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Neeeeeeeeeeeeh," groaned a young girl of twelve. One with bright blonde hair that is slightly layered (because she didn't cut her hair in awhile), and deep blue eyes. Don't go off and stop reading now, for there is more. Her hair seems to be untamed, and it should be arrested for breaking the laws of gravity. She is pretty much pale, but that's what you get for being cooped up in the house all last summer long. She has the usual pink lips, not rosy red like all those preppy girls over at her middle school. She was short, but not the shortest, and she is fit. 112 lbs for a 12-year-old going onto 13 in two days is pretty good. Hey, she heard worst over at that school. She looked at a bag of flour in front of her.  
  
"I should've called you 'Little Intruder in Life'," she said, shaking the bag lightly.  
  
"Heza! Get your homework done already! It's 7 o' clock right now!" yelled her mother down stairs.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll get that pile of shit done soon enough," she mumbled to herself. For a girl that gets straight A's (except for P.E., it's a B-), and likes to read, she is pretty much an abnormal nerd.  
  
"What was that?" cried out her practically deaf mom.  
  
"I'm doing it right now!" said the main character of this story, Heza. She had a report in science where she had to write a journal. Easy you say? My, you jump to conclusions. It's where you have to carry a bag of 5 pounds of flour wrapped up in a blanket, pretending that it is a child for a week. What fun. She went over to her white desk that is trimmed with fake gold paint, and little pink flowers. Heza pulled out the keyboard drawer, and poked her big toe at the tower, making the computer hum to life. She began to type away, making little clicking noises with her unorganized fingers. She just wrote a paragraph then took a 'quick' break, pushing papers aside from her jungle-of-a-desk, trying to find her black remote. She pressed the red button with the word 'power' on top of it; and made a face of what she just saw.  
  
"Mom, you have your own T.V., use it," said Heza, as she went skimming for the right channel. She stopped at Cartoon Network, hoping that there might be something good on. There usually is something good on that channel. Maybe corny, but what the hay! Just then the advertisements stopped, and the little robot host of Toonami comes on. At the right timing, she heard a mumble of her mother's voice downstairs. She pushed the mute button, and walked over to the beginning of the stairs, which was a few yards away. She leaned against the railing, and called out.  
  
"Pardon!?" yelled Heza.  
  
"How far are you on that page?"  
  
"Halfway!" lied Heza.  
  
"Good! You can practice your piano now!" said her mother, and Heza did a small groan. Don't take her wrong; she likes doing the piano, but likes do to it when she feels like it. She thumped down the stairs, and went into the garage.  
  
"Hey Bucky-Boy!" said Heza in a singsong tone to the little white rabbit in the round pin next to the champaign 626 Mazda car. He was Netherland Dwarf rabbit with black spots over his gray-blue eyes.  
  
In front of the car were two wooden doors. She opened the right side of the door, and entered the small room. There on the left was a fake wood desk with her dad's computer, and across from that was a huge keyboard piano. She sat down into the chair, and puts her hand behind the piano to turn on the switch. The little screen in the middle of the piano lit up it's neon-orange light, showing that it was on. She stated to play one handed at the right hand part of 'To Zanarkand' of Final Fantasy X. Softly, she played a few notes, with the flats, then a chord. She repeats this a few times, and does the chord version of it in a louder tone. Soon she stopped to a point where she couldn't figure out the notes, and doesn't feel like it at the moment. She turned off the piano quickly, and went into the garage once more. There, little Bucky-boy was cuddled up like a small fuzzy ball, getting ready for a nap with all the soothing music. Heza couldn't help to smile.  
  
While this was all happening, a full moon was looming above, seconds away from being at its highest point. Yet, that's not all. Six plants ( Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto ) were reaching that point as well, slowly, or quickly, reaching that destination. It's been over a billion years since this little turn of an event happened. Since each planet has their own speed around the sun.  
  
Heza finally reached her room, and grabbed the remote from her desk without looking at the screen. She unmated it soon enough, but all she heard and saw were specs on her T.V. She did a frown, and walked over to the T.V., giving it a good whack on the side.  
  
"Piece o' crap T.V.," she said to herself, as she sat on her bed. Heza did a harsh sigh to what she saw on the screen. Dragon Ball Z. One of the most violent shows, and Heza's least favorite. Oh well, it was something to get her away from her homework. Just then, the screen was rippling, like when a use-to-be placid pond was disturbed by a single pebble. She scowled, and went up to the T.V. She then gave it a light whack, and nothing worked. Just then, Buu was heading towards the screen, like it was going to punch the audience. She tried to give it a whack, but something stopped her. A yellow glove……. That came out of the screen!? That's right, a yellow glove had grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Nandiska!?" she cried out, as the thing gave her a yank. She was forced to make a dive into the T.V., and it felt like going through water for a few split seconds. She closed her eyes, and held her breathe. Then soon she felt like she was outside, the sun's warm rays against her pale face. She took a gasp of air, and opened one blue eye.  
  
What she saw was a small guy with yellow skin, and a huge forehead. He had a mouth like a dog's muzzle, and he was wearing an orange cloak.  
  
"Majin Buu?! Stop fooling around with humans!" it, or he, yelled, just when Heza opened both of her eyes.  
  
"Ou! Me make you into candy!" said a child like voice. Heza looked up, to see pink blubber with two legs and arms. He had a black vest, yellow gloves (that she saw a while ago), fluffy white pants with a black belt, and a golden belt buckle with an 'M' on it.  
  
"You try it, and you are so dead!" said Heza through gritted teeth. When Heza was bored, she will watch DBZ at times, and she saw a part where Majin Buu made a few people into candy.  
  
"Your fight is with me, Buu! NOT that girl!" cried out a voice that was oh-to-familiar. Heza took her attention away from the huge pink fatty guy, to whom she knows is Goku.  
  
~My, he certainly changed~  
  
Heza thought to herself. His hair was golden and was much longer, just past his waist. He had no eyebrows, but had sea green eyes. He had a blue navy undershirt, with a strapped orange shirt with matching pants. Don't forget the navy blue belt, and halo!  
  
"Yes, get rid of the girl Buu, and go on with beating up that Saiya-jin thing," said that small guy.  
  
"Okay," said Buu, and he just dropped her, while Heza did a shriek. She kept her right hand up, like she was trying to grab and invisible bar that will help her. While she was looking up, she saw the full moon high up while it was the afternoon over here.  
  
~I forgot about that ritual….darn…. Wait a minute!~  
  
She had one last bit of hope, while she watch Goku finally diving down like a falcon to help her. Different thoughts went through her head, on what the advantages and the disadvantages were. Could spells really work here? Instead of taking like months, and can the impossible become the *possible*? One way to find out! She closed her eyes, and clasped her hands together, like she was going to pray.  
  
|~ Lord and Lady of the Skies  
  
Hear my Plea  
  
Please let me Fly  
  
Like a bird in the Sky  
  
Archangels of the North  
  
Guardians of the Wind  
  
Grant me the gift of Flight  
  
So I can stop my plunging to the ground.  
  
I don't feel like to meet Mister Dirt here.  
  
So Mote It Be! ~|  
  
(Authors Note: Okay, don't get this character wrong here, she wasn't performing magic, she was performing MAGICK! There is a big difference. Magic is with smoke, mirrors, and tricks. Magick is with rituals, candles, wooden wands, celebration of Beltane, Ostrea, etc. Heza here is a Wiccan, not a sorceress, not a witch, not a wizard, a Wiccan. With the practice of spells that's pretty much a prayer to the four archangels of the elements, and to the gods and goddesses. SHE HAS NO MAGICAL POWERS! She is a normal, la-de-da, boring, human! Catch my drift?)  
  
She chanted inside her head, making it seem like it was echoing in an endless abyss. Then she imagined herself stopping in mid air, all right, not dead, and not in heaven. She heard a yell from Goku above, as he was inching closer, but she ignored it. Anything could break her strain of thought. Then she heard a ripping on the back of her shirt, as wind was rapidly blowing harder now.  
  
~Well, there goes my shirt..~  
  
She thought, as she felt a pair of arms that seemed to grow from her back, around her shoulder blade area. A tickling sensation was on her back suddenly, like some sort of fluffy feather was tickling her. She opened her eyes, and she let them adjust for a bit from the sudden brightness of high noon. She saw a few white colored feathers leaving from her and falling daintily, like snow. She started to 'flap' her new arms, and she stopped in mid air, just like how she imagined.  
  
"I guess wings are okay," said Heza, shrugging, "ARIGATO SPIRIT! ARIGATO ARCHAGNELS OF THE NORTH!"  
  
Goku couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
-An angel?-  
  
Suddenly, he sensed something on yonder in the direction of northeast.  
  
-Trunks had finally found it-  
  
With a few powerful flaps of her new temporary divine gift, she was near Goku. She saw the gaping look of Babadi ("I finally remembered his name," Heza thought to herself.), and she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"So much for killing me… PHHHHHHHHTAE!" she said, the ending word was the noise of her tongue. Yet the loud flapping of her wings absorbed most of the sound. Soon Goku's hair went to short golden hair, to the normal ebony defying-gravity-more-than-Heza's hair.  
  
"Let's go, Trunks finally found that radar," he said to Heza.  
  
"N-nani?" she asked, before she could even blink, Goku grabbed her shoulder, and puts his index finger and middle finger to the middle of his forehead.  
  
"There will be an even more powerful fighter than me, and give him at least two days for them to train," said Goku, looking up at the duo.  
  
"Even if they trained for two years, the wouldn't stop Babadi and Buu!" said the wizard.  
  
"AWWWW! I seen you a couple of times! Hey Buu! How can you withstand that little dwarf of an alien!? Being a small little coward, barking out stupid commands. I would of gotten rid of him since day one!" said Heza.  
  
"Besides, they would be fighting only one fighter," said Goku, catching Heza's idea of getting rid of the 'Great Wizard'.  
  
Then the two vanish.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: Sooo, should I continue?  
  
Kyukyo: Simply, say yes or no..  
  
Hikari: JA NE! 


End file.
